edenworldbuilderfandomcom-20200214-history
Glitches
This is a list of various glitches and bugs that were found in the Eden application. Each glitch has a description of what it is and how to reproduce the bug. *'Bounce Glitch': First, the user must dig a hole down until they hit the bedrock. Then the user would put a trampoline block down. Then, they would place an ice ramp on top of the trampoline block. After this, the user will be naturally pushing against on of the sides of the hole. After waiting a few seconds, the user would break the ice ramp and he/she would go blasting into the air at high speed, and so high that the world goes out of view. *'Speed Glitch': This is very similar to the Bounce Glitch, but the trampoline and the destruction of the ice ramp are unnecessary. This glitch has the coolest results when on a roller coaster. The user would build a block directly across from the angle of the ice ramp so that they would be sliding against the block. After a few seconds, the destruction of the block, not the ramp, would send the user flying in the direction of the angle of the ramp at extremely high speeds. *'Floating Islands': These appear randomly and rarely due to a system glitch. They usually only consist of a few blocks. *'Block Destruction Glitch': This is not a true glitch because it is caused by user flaw and a little luck. If the user is destroying a block, usually when tapping near a corner, the block behind will be destroyed, but not the target block. *'The Disappearing Creature': This happens when a user goes to capture a creature, but the user taps the ground instead of the creature (The "ground" being the block that the animal is currently standing on). The creature appears to have been captured under the placed block, but when the block is removed, the creature will have vanished. This glitch does not always work and will push the animal aside for the majority of the time. *'The Elevator Glitch': This glitch involves the illusion of floating up without water. This is best explained in the video below. *'The Jump in Mid-Air Glitch': If you do not jump off of a Block (that is, you fall of of it), you can jump in mid-air. This is easiest to do on long falls. *'The "Head Stuck on a Ladder" Glitch': If you make a constuction of ladder blocks that has a height of at least 4 blocks and at least 1 block horizontally outward on top of the top ladder block you can make yourself seem like you have your head stuck on a ladder by going inside the formation, going up to the right angle made by the formation, and face up and move yourself toward the horizontally outward block. You can get off the ladder by jumping or facing down and moving. This glitch can also be preformed with vine blocks. Note: This is more clearly seen if you have more than 1 horizontally outward ladder block. *'The Reappearing Creature Gitch': If you capture a creature and deposit it in a glass box, check back within a week minimum and set the creature on fire. Then, once the creature disappears/burns, check back within a day or so and the creature may be in the same spot it was before you burnt it. This glitch does not work every time, and make sure the place you capture it in is no flammable. this glitch has many variations. *'The TNT Glitch': When placing and lighting a TNT block, there is a glitch when the user walks to close to an unrendered section while the TNT is burning, and once it becomes rendered, the lit block is visible, but when the player walks into it, they can walk through it, and can only disappear when any other block near it is affected. *Occasionally, the ramp block will become indestructable, and can be passed through. *'High Jump Glitch': If you create a contraption shown in the picture, and you slide down the ramp once you get on the bottom ramp your avatar will begin to turn around and around, then you will fly up into the sky. *'The Shooting Star Glitch': Delete two grass blocks in a line. add an ice ramp facing forward where the second grass block was. Add another one facing sideways. Move onto the sideways block and wait for ten seconds, then move onto the other ice ramp. It should propel you really far forwards! *'The End Of Eden': The Void at the end of Eden *'Non Bouncy Trampoline': Make a Flat World, dig 14 blocks up from bedrock and on the 15th block, place a trampoline. You cannot bounce on the trampoline, but the sounds can be heard. *'Non Attacking Creature': Put Any Creature on a 10+10 box (with water) pickaxe it and wait until the creature is mad an ignite the creature (will circle around) Lava Cannon Bug Dig down, place some ice ramps going down into some vertically flowing lava. Then jump in, wait for a few seconds/minutes/hours if you are mad, then hit jump and fly away into the unloaded chunks. While charging, going left or right will sort of teleport you to the opposite block. No-Flow Placing lava directly above you will stop it flowing. The Jump glitch If you play Direct City you will land in a old glitch that can make you fly up in the air. Video(s) This is the video for The Elevator Glitch. (see above) There are other glitches out there, but some have been patched. Please add to this list if you know any more. Thanks! Category:User Interface Category:Glitches